


PLPK: the Plot Thickens

by Kuroshi44



Series: Played Like Piano Keys [3]
Category: D.Gray-man, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Allen Walker Stuffing up the Plot, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Kanda Yuu Stuffing up the Plot, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Redeemed Dudley Dursley, Sirius Black as a Competent Parental Figure, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroshi44/pseuds/Kuroshi44
Summary: People really should learn to communicate, and ask for a second opinion before doing something questionable or stupid. Actions have consequences and need to be thought through if those actions are likely to have larger effects.This might not make sense if you haven't read the rest of the series. However, if you found the first two boring this is the one were hopefully things pick up and plot actually happens.
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker
Series: Played Like Piano Keys [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1175885
Comments: 11
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The plan is/was to have Goblet of Fire as the book most concerned with Allen and Kanda, their opinions and back story. this story is vaguely planned, but characters don't always like doing what i want them to. I will also only add tags and warnings as they become relevant, mostly because I am not sure witch ones will be at this stage

Kanda sat next to the giant garbage bin covered in papers, hiding. His lower face was buried in the soft, white, hair of the boy in his arms, but his eyes were wide and watching.

In, out, in, out; the continuous rhythm of the Moyashi’s quiet, sleeping breath was comforting in that it let him know the boy was safe and alive. The boy was sleeping calmly, for once, in his arms as they huddled under the layer of papers that served as both a source of warmth and camouflage as they hid.

Damn that woman.

You got them amongst all humans, magical or otherwise. Those bigoted people who believed that their way was the only way and everyone had to follow it, or else. Those sickly-sweet people who would run like poison in your veins, slimy and greasy, who tried to convince you that they were right so just give in to the death that was stalking their footsteps.

They were the kind of people that had a habit of attacking his Moyashi, the kind that unconsciously sort him out, the kind he brought the worst out of.

This one was persistent. She had trailed the boys as they moved from city to city, living on the streets, trying to talk them into going into foster care and homes for troubled boys. When they had refused her “kind offer” she had tried to use force to get them into the system.

But they couldn’t afford to be in the system.

In, out, in, out, silence. A hitch in the pattern that informed him that the Moyashi’s dreams had taken a less than pleasant turn.

It was time to move, and hope the holidays would pass just that little bit quicker.

How Kanda hated playing human.

Ghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghg

A week after the start of the Holidays Harry and Sirius were sitting on the floor of the living room, eating a sort of picnic dinner that Kreacher had made. The last week had been spent learning about each other and explaining the various things that would have to be organised in order for this arrangement to work. The house was now incredibly well protected, and for once Harry was completely aware of all the measures that were in place.

During the week they had fallen into an easy routine of cleaning and homework, things had gone incredibly smoothly after all the worst of the trouble causing portraits had mysteriously disappeared sometime during the first day. Kreacher, the house elf, had a room to himself, that Harry had managed to talk Sirius into giving him, that was full of all the things he wanted and some of the other “inhabitants” that the elf claimed were his pets. For the first time in his school career Harry had all his homework completed within the first week, Sirius, it turned out, was incredibly helpful, despite his history as a trouble maker.

There was also a clean room for Dudley.

Yesterday the Dursley’s had been officially deemed incapable of raising children by both wizards and muggles alike. Dudley was to arrive tomorrow, and Harry was not happy. He understood why it was necessary, and he knew that with Sirius as the adult figure things would be different from how it had been at the Dursley’s, but he couldn’t help but worry about the arrival of the boy who had bullied him mercilessly for the majority of his life at one of the few places he might have been willing to call home, if given the chance.

All in all, everyone currently in the house knew that things were about to get interesting.

Ghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghg

A month after living with both Sirius and Dudley, Harry had learnt a lot about the people around him, specifically those he was now living with. He had also been forced learn and recognise certain things about himself, but he had been going through that since he had first arrived at number 12 Grimmauld Place. When he had first been rescued by Ron and the Twins in second year, he had realised that the way the Dursleys had treated him was wrong, but it wasn’t until he had had Sirius as a reference for how any family he was a part of should act that he had realised their treatment had actually had an effect on him.

It had taken two days of knowing Dudley under the influence of Sirius for him to realise that the same could be said for him.

Away from his parents cloying presence Dudley had proved to be a rather nice boy, once he actually understood the difference between right and wrong; something that had been missing from his previous education. After a rocky start and an incident that involved some dishwashing, Harry had come to understand that Dudley wasn’t _bad_ , he just didn’t know how to be good, which turned out to be something Sirius was surprisingly adept at teaching. It helped that, unlike the Dursleys, Sirius didn’t play favourites, not even with Harry.

At the end of the first month that the three of them (plus Kreacher) had spent living together, Harry felt like Dudley had somehow become more of a brother than a cousin.

Now if only he could fix Kreacher's dislike of Muggles and those who were Muggle born, then their little mis-matched family really would be perfect.

Ghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghg

The day that Dudley had first arrived at the town house that looked more like a mansion the boy had realised two things with certainty; this person was richer than his parents, and he had no idea why everyone was making such a fuss. A small part of his mind said that things were going to be very different to what he was used to if the people from the government had been right, but he didn’t think there was anything different or wrong with how things had been. His parents had gone to great lengths to impress upon him just how perfectly normal they were, with one exception.

When he had arrived home from school he had entered straight into a week of being questioned by people he didn’t know and a whole heap of strangers investigating his school reports, home life from the perspective of the neighbours, and lots of other things that he didn’t really understand, or think were any of these people’s business. Then Dudley had found himself in a car on his way to live with his Wizard of a cousin, Harry, and Harry’s God father Sirius, who he thinks looks an awful lot like that escaped prisoner they had had on the news during the holidays.

At first, he had thought that this other Wizard would play favourites with Harry, like his parents had done with him. When he saw that, while the man was affectionate to his cousin, he wasn’t really going out of his way to make sure Harry had absolutely everything he wanted he realised this wouldn’t be the case. He then thought that things would be the same as they had been before, with him being given the proper treatment he deserved and Harry being given his proper treatment for being the freak he was, it simply didn’t occur to him that he was thinking in extremes and a balance was what was actually require, that was the only thing he had known and he didn’t see anything wrong with it.

When his first night there rolled around and he was told to take his own plate and cutlery to the sink so that Sirius could wash them while both he and Harry dried them; he had felt like the floor had been removed from under his feet. His protests and attempts to weasel his way out of it had been met with firmness and a very mild punishment, so had Harry’s laughter much to his surprise.

Over that first week he had been exposed to both the Wizarding and Muggle world in a new light. He had learnt, and surprisingly understood, that his parents’ behaviour was _wrong_. Now that he wasn’t protected by his parents’ blindness and after a few reports sent to his new Guardian by the school he had been made to realise that his status as a bully was not something he should be proud of, and neither was his weight. This week was all it took for Harry and Sirius to change Dudley from a fourteen-year-old whale of a bully into a surprisingly thoughtful kid that had agreed to go on a diet and exercise plan.

The government, Sirius, Dudley and his parents had agreed that he would be able to spend Saturday day with his parents while under supervision. The first Saturday when he was allowed to visit his parents he had change so much in his outlook that they couldn’t recognise him, or him them. The original arrangement of weekly visits had to be changed after the Dursleys had to be taken away as they raved about “Enchantments” and “Brainwashing” and Dudley had told the authorities that he didn’t think it was a good idea for him to see them again and that these Saturdays should be stopped, at least for a while.

The end of the month saw him as a surprisingly good friend of Kreacher, closer to Harry than he had ever thought possible, and with the realisation that his parents’ hatred of magic was caused by jealousy and not really something to judge the entire culture by. It also saw him with the promise from Sirius that if he managed to loose enough wait he would consider finding out if his relation to Lily meant that he had enough traces of magic to be able to fly a broom, and maybe even buy him his own.

Ghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghg

By the first morning of living with Harry under his roof Sirius had learnt three things; one was that he needed to pick up some books on raising children if he really did want to do this properly, two was that it was a good thing that Kanda and Allen had given him that talk, and three was that he hated the Dursleys almost as much as he hated Wormtail.

The first day Harry had been up early and making breakfast with a very surprised Kreacher looking over his shoulder. As the day wore on the boy would hesitate for a slit second before he did certain things, look surprised at random moments, and actually flinched once when Sirius was talking to him about something he had done.

As they had talked about various things, Sirius had had to come to grips with the fact that even with three years of attending Hogwarts and occasionally spending part of the holidays away from those people, old habits die hard, and Harry’s childhood had cut the boy deeper than even he seemed to know.

He was in two minds about accepting the muggle child into his home when he thought about the way both children must have grown up, but decided that he may as well see if this Dudley could be a decent person when told about the difference between right and wrong. He could see that Harry was concerned about the situation, but had enough trust in him, even after only a week of living together, that he was willing to give it ago.

Sirius, despite expectation, did not play favourites with the boys living under his roof. Neither was treated as a slave but both were expected to help with chores and cleaning. He could do it all by magic, and Kreacher was there, but Harry needed to learn the difference between chores and slave labour, and Dudley had to learn the value of hard work and that you did need to do somethings for yourself in order to truly appreciate them.

It turned out that Allen and Kanda had been right; there was a nice boy hiding under all that fat, maybe even a hansom one if he actually survived the diet and exercise his school nurse had suggested.

By the end of that first month of the three of them and Kreacher living together they could almost resemble a family. Both boys had become friends and those parenting books had been a surprising help, so had Allen and Kanda when they occasionally dropped by to offer advice and check that everything was alright, with only Sirius knowing of course.

He really should remember to thank them for getting rid of his mother’s portrait.

Ghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghg

Kanda watched as the boy seamlessly moved through the crowd and slipped paper bills in and out of pockets.

A month had passed since their second year of school had finished, and still that woman followed them, even as they moved using so many methods most would have been lost in moments. They were lucky that Allen’s sense of direction had improved from when they first met.

Allen, the name sent his body ablaze. The white haired boy was _his_ , no one else’s.

They didn’t _need_ to live on the streets, didn’t need to steal, but the streets were Allen’s home in a way that no box of concrete ever could be. The streets and the skills needed to survive there were something he had learned to appreciate. The cultures and organisations that thrived below the surface, missed entirely when viewed from above. The vibrant pulse of life that struggled and fought for the right to exist, the means and ways people resulted to in order to keep it going. The skills that were created, practiced, cultivated, that were needed to ensure that you were still around to see tomorrow. Skills, he had learned, that had other applications.

It was here in the filth that Allen shone the brightest, in this struggle that Allen thrived; this was their home in ways that others would never understand, especially that woman.

Two weeks until things started happening. Two weeks of dodging that bitch. Then they could leave.

Allen finished his “practice” and it was time to move on.

Ghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghg

Frank the care taker had entered the house and was listening in to the conversation in great confusion. First these intruders had seemed to be talking about eating, or food, or being hungry, or something else like that. Then they had rambled on about things that seemed to be day to day stuff (who, or what, on earth was Nagini?) and traveling, they seemed to intend to stay a while in this house they didn’t own. After that the conversation got really twisted with strange words he didn’t understand. Eventually they started talking about someone called Harry Potter and substitutes and loyalty and a whole lot of other rot. They were even talking about killing people at one stage!

‘She was fit for nothing after my questioning, quite useless. In any case, things would be very awkward for you if she had gone back to the Ministry to report your location. Wizards wanted for murder and other crimes would do well not to run into Ministry of Magic witches while traveling …’

From there they talked of altering memory, Frank faded out as he thought about calling the police but came in again to hear the end of the conversation.

‘Harry Potter is as good as mine, Wormtail.’

‘Even with the Meddlers at Hogwarts, my lord?’

‘The Meddlers? You mean those children you claim are so much trouble? They will be nothing to my Faithful servant.’

‘My lord, they are not normal. Even this person you speak of may have trouble …’

‘It is decided. There will be no more argument. But quiet … I think I hear Nagini …’

After the snake arrived there was only a few more words spoken as they discussed his fate, then Frank died and Harry Potter woke up.

Ghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghg


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uninvited guests for dinner

While Harry was still processing his dream, he realised that he had a choice to make; wake Sirius and tell him now or wait till the morning. Both options had ups and downs; it was hard to casually mention something during the middle of the night and he would hate to make a big deal out of nothing, however if he waited to till morning and it was a big deal Sirius would want to know why he hadn’t told him as soon as it happened.

He had two weeks till he went back to school and had spent a month and a half living with Sirius, and a week less living with Dudley. During that time there had been some … incidents … where Harry hadn’t told Sirius that something had happened while he had been exploring the house because he hadn’t thought it was anything to worry about and wasn’t that important anyway. Sirius had made it quite clear that Harry was to let him decide what was a big deal or not, and that trying to hide that he was hurt was _not_ something he was allowed to do under any circumstances, no matter how silly the injury seemed at the time.

It was something he was having trouble getting used to, and the reason he found himself walking around the house to let his God father know what had happened, and about what had happened the last time his scar had hurt like that.

Sirius was very glad he hadn’t waited till morning. He had asked a few questions about what Harry managed to remember about his dream, and about how his scar had hurt both now and then, before he told him to go to bed and he would look into it.

‘Sorry for waking you up, it’s probably nothing.’ Harry mumbled at that.

‘Harry, from what you just said I highly doubt it’s nothing. I’m all for independence, but you're still legally a kid and need to learn to rely on the adults around you more. There is time to grow up and do everything yourself later, for now enjoy having others do _some_ things for you, especially those that might be dangerous if you were to attempt them by yourself.’

Though feeling slightly guilty for costing Sirius sleep, Harry had to admit he did feel better having told him rather than worrying about it by himself.

Ghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghg

Allen was once again walking around the Headmaster’s office, laughing quietly to himself as he talked to the portraits. It surprised him that that woman, Beatrice, could still find them even with their frequent travels to places they had no right being able to access.

There were so many threads, both seen and unseen, that he had to manage. So many lives depended on his ability to manipulate; one mistake and the blood shed that would result would be on his hands.

That prophecy scared him more than he would ever admit, so much more he had to do and this time with nothing to hide behind, no other hero to which he could give the glory.

But he had his family and, more importantly, he had Kanda. Some days it felt like they were the only things keeping him in one piece.

Ghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghg

Over the Holidays Harry had actually managed to maintain a correspondence with his friends, receiving letters throughout the months and getting cards and gifts when his birthday rolled around. He was more or less up to date with his friends holidays and family drama, and they were up to date with his. When concern was expressed that Dudley had ended up living with Harry and Sirius they had all been very surprised to get a response back saying that the bane of his life had turned over a new leaf.

Then the day after his scar had hurt Sirius received a letter from the Weasley’s telling him that Mr Weasley had Tickets for the Quidditch World Cup, and that they were wondering if he and Harry would like the join them as they had a few left over.

Dudley was disappointed when Sirius replied that, while Harry would love to go and was allowed to do so with his permission, he himself would be staying home with Dudley on account of him being a muggle, and therefor unable to attend, and requiring an adult presence in the house to make sure he was alright. While disappointed that he wouldn’t be able to go and see people flying around on broomsticks with his cousin, the larger boy did perk up when Sirius told him that he would pay for him and his parents or friends to attend a game of his choosing, since otherwise it would be unfair.

Dudley only hoped his parents would be too interested in the game to talk about anything else, namely his new tolerance to things that were different.

Ghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghg

The original plan had been to pick up Harry at five o’clock the next day, and this plan was kept despite several hiccups along the way, not the least of which was the rather impressive wards around Grimmauld place, and there had been a few discussions and re-organisations required due to the number of protections on the house. Even though he had known and reacquainted himself with the Weasleys, Sirius was still highly protective of his “sons” and slightly paranoid.

Harry wasn’t entirely sure how, but in the end a trip through the Floo Network was organised.

Sirius was waiting with Harry in the room to which the Floo had been connected, however Dudley had decided to say goodbye earlier and wait in his room. While the slightly older boy had been shown that not all magic was bad and that Sirius at least was trust worthy, that didn’t change that he had had bad experiences with wizards in the past, namely the time he met Hagrid. Dudley was also a little nervous about meeting anyone that was friends with Harry if they were also in possession of Magic, he knew now that his behaviour in the past had been disgusting and was a little worried about someone trying to seek “revenge” for it.

Mr Weasley arrived first, then Fred and George, and finally Ron. They chattered a bit about events in the wizarding world and what it was like living with a Muggle boy as a Foster son. Mr Weasley was very interested in meeting Dudley, but Sirius suggested that they wait until another time, on account of the Weasleys running late and Dudley wasn’t “feeling well”.

Eventually Harry was saying goodbye to Sirius who made him _promise_ that he would contact him immediately if something happened. Even after the last month and a half, Harry was still having trouble accepting that someone actually cared for him, wanted to know if anything was wrong for a reason other than so they could celebrate if he was dying. Then they were off to the Burrow and for the first time Harry thought he might miss his home while away.

At least he had owl post.

Ghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghg

There arrival at the Weasley’s was rather standard as far as Harry was concerned, which is to say, it was utter chaos caused by the multiple red-headed people creating mischief and one or two complaining. Dinner was also something to be considered normal for the group of people, with the eleven of them eating outside and everyone having separate conversations, except for the first five minutes when everyone had wanted to know how he was getting on living with Sirius.

Or at least, it was standard until the two uninvited guests turned up.

One minuet everyone was talking, Mrs Weasley was complaining about Bill’s hair and Ginny had just piped up with ‘You’re so old-fashioned, Mum. Anyway, it’s nowhere near as long as Kanda’s …’

“ _Speak of the devil and he shall arrive_ ”, was Harry’s only thought as during the next minute two boys, one with white hair, one with black, came crashing down onto the table and started screaming at each other.

‘It was your idea to let that fucking idiot be in charge of our transport!’

‘How many times do I have to tell you _not_ to open random doors, BaKanda?’

What followed that was a writhing tangle of limbs, several exclamations of pain, and enough swearing that Mrs Weasley was frozen in shock and the Weasley children were impressed. Even the twins learnt some new words.

The scuffle ended after both boys had somehow managing to get off the table and onto the grass, when Allen ended up holding a knife to Kanda’s hair.

‘Moyashi, don’t you dare, I need that!’

‘No, you don’t. Your backwards traditions state that this is a sign of honour; well your inability to learn is the complete opposite and therefore your hair needs to be cut. Besides, you refuse to wear the dress.’ More swearing was heard and Mrs Weasley eventually collapsed into her husband’s arms from the shock of the foul language.

Before Allen could go through with his threat of cutting off Kanda’s ridiculously long hair, Harry distracted him by clearing his throat and bringing the boys’ attention to his audience. Allen froze in what Harry assumed was surprise, and Kanda took the opportunity to rescue his tresses before he too stopped and just looked at the people whose dinner they were now wearing. All the conscious people in the Garden just stared at each other is surprise and confusion.

Finally, it was Harry who broke the silence, since it was him who originally cleared his throat.

‘Allen, Kanda, why are you here?’ There was, really, just no polite way to ask.

‘We got lost,’ Allen mumbled in embarrassment, yet for some reason no one had a problem with hearing him. ‘We were supposed to be spending the night camping next to the Portkey so we would be on time tomorrow, but we took a wrong turn and somehow managed to end up falling from the sky.’ Harry wanted to know just what kind of transport could get you lost like that. He didn’t have much time to wonder as Kanda snorted.

‘That wasn’t getting lost, that was putting trust in the wrong idiot! What the hell gave you the idea that _Sheryl_ could be trusted with his inventions? That idiot doesn’t have a clue! He –’

Kanda was interrupted by Percy. ‘Sheryl, as in Mr Camelot?’ There was a look on his face that appeared as if he was sitting somewhere between awe and confusion. ‘You know him?’

Allen tilted his head and gave Percy a considering look.

‘We’re acquainted, sort of. We know him well enough to ask for a favour but that’s not saying much.’ Suddenly, all the adults were paying much more attention to the boys who had interrupted their meal.

‘I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure of being introduced.’ Mr Weasley began as he gently sat his stirring wife down. ‘My name is Arthur Weasley; this is my wife Molly and my children Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. That’s Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, and you would be?’ recalled to his manners Allen stood up, brushed some of the crumbs off and somehow managing not to smear the mess on his cloths any more than it already was, and bowed before he started talking.

‘You have my sincere apologies for interrupting your meal. My name is Allen Walker, and this is my friend Kanda. We actually attend school with some of your children and Harry and Hermione, we’re in the same year as Guinevere.

‘As I said earlier, we got lost. We are attending the Quidditch World Cup and had planned on camping closer to the Portkey, so we wouldn’t have to get so early tomorrow. Unfortunately, it seems there was a small mix up with our travel plans.

‘I know it’s a lot to ask, but can you tell us where we are? And possibly tell us how to get to Stoatshead Hill? We really are sorry about interrupting your meal.’ Allen finished with a slight blush.

While Mr Weasley and Allen were talking Harry was taking note of the things that had fallen with the two boys, as well as trying to catch some of the smaller details. He noticed that there were several bags on the table next to where Allen and Kanda had crashed, probably their camping gear. He also noticed the slight difference in what Allen and Kanda were wearing from when they were at school.

Kanda was wearing tight black pants and a t-shirt on that had a strange white symbol that could have been a band logo, casual clothes. Allen was wearing something similar, but had a plain-white long-sleeved shirt instead of a t-shirt, and was also wearing a pair of gloves. Harry also noticed that he had found a way to hide his scar. Both boys had on combat boots which felt important, but he wasn’t sure why.

He noticed both Hermione and Ginny practically drooling. The cloths the boys were wearing showed what school robs didn’t; Allen and Kanda were extremely well toned and muscled, barely any fat on them. Hermione at least knew they were unavailable, but he supposed that didn’t stop appreciation for what was obviously good eye-candy for girls.

‘That’s where we’re headed tomorrow,’ Mr Weasley’s voice brought Harry back to himself. ‘I don’t suppose you would like to set up camp here and we can all head off together.’

‘That would be asking way too much.’

Mrs Weasley woke up then and Mr Weasley explained what had happened. After that there was a lot of discussion before eventually Allen gave in and he and Kanda started setting up their tent in the yard while the Weasleys and their original guests finished their meal and had dessert before heading to bed. When Harry went to take his list to Mrs Weasley he overheard a conversation that the “adults” were having about the two boys.

‘Talking about Mr Camelot so easily, they have to be closer than they claim,’ Percy said. ‘The man is the leading knowledge on all things transportation.’

‘That whole family is ridiculous. I saw the inside of _one_ of their vaults once, and they make the Malfoys look like peasants with the amount they have in there.’ Bill murmured.

‘Now boys, it’s not nice to gossip.’ Mrs Weasley admonished. ‘And you don’t want to become like some of those other people, like Malfoy, being friendly with others just to get connections and advantages.’

‘No, no you don’t.’ Charlie agreed.

‘Still,’ Mr Weasley chimed in, ‘doesn’t hurt to be friendly.’

‘Don’t suppose those boys could actually be part of that family?’ Percy said.

‘Unlikely, we’d know their names if they were.’ Charlie pointed out.

‘True, true,’ Bill agreed softly.

Harry was left with more questions about the strange pair than ever before, because they were obviously the cause of the conversation he had just heard. Now he and his friends would have to look into “that Family” as well.

Ghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghg


	3. Chapter 3

They all headed down to breakfast at a ridiculously early hour, after a short discussion about Apparating the subject of walking came up, and someone finally remembered the uninvited guests that were probably still asleep in the yard.

‘We’ve got a bit of a walk,’ Mr Weasley eventually said.

Harry frowned, ‘didn’t Allen say something about Stoatshead Hill and Portkeys?’ He wondered aloud through his sleep muddled brain. Mr Weasley began explaining about avoiding attention from Muggles and Mrs Weasley Gasped.

‘We agreed to show them the way. I completely forgot, no one’s woken them up yet!’ she started mumbling as she walked out the door to find the tent that was meant to be set up in her back yard. A moment later she returned to tell them that Allen and Kanda were both awake and if they could get them on the way past that would be excellent.

After the hilarious scene with George and Fred trying to smuggle out Ton-Tongue Toffees the group was finally able to leave. They arrived at a most interesting sight when they went to collect the other two boys.

Dressed in casual Muggle cloths that hid most of their skin the two boys appeared to be doing exorcises next to the camping gear that had been packed up. Allen seemed to be doing all sorts of complicated stretches (the human body should not be able to bend like that in Harry’s opinion) and Kanda appeared to be completing some sort of dance that included a sword (where the hell had he been hiding that?).

This activity stopped as soon as they realised they had an audience. It took less than a minute for Allen and Kanda to have warmer cloths on and all their stuff on their backs so that everyone could start moving. Harry was impressed.

Ghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghg

Kanda had been up since about three, Allen hadn’t slept. It was simply habit to have someone on watch and it was Allen’s turn, he had spent the night sitting just outside the tent where Kanda was sleeping so as to have a clear view of their surroundings. If he was honest, he enjoyed this time to himself in the quiet, his sharp ears picking up only Kanda’s breathing and the occasional rustle of small creatures moving about to disturb the quiet.

It really had been an accident that they ended up at the Weasleys, while the location of the Portkey had been chosen with a purpose, they really had intended to camp next to it. Crashlanding on their current hosts’ dinner was something they were going to have to discuss at length later.

When Kanda finally woke up at three, also habit, they had packed up the tent and started their normal morning routine. Mrs Weasley checked on them first, to make sure they were awake and would make it to the Portkey on time, but the others were still getting ready and so they experienced a small wait until, finally, the rest of those walking joined them and it was time to head over to the Portkey.

As they walked, Kanda ignored the people around them and thought about various things that he wouldn’t have even considered during the war, when he was nothing but a mindless warrior following orders. What was occupying his thoughts at the moment was why they were actually here. Beatrice was still trying to track them down for some reason, and he hoped that the precautions the ministry had put in place to keep Muggles out would keep her at bay as well. Then there was the other reason …

The Japanese boy glanced at Harry as he talked to Mr Weasley about the organisation of the World Cup and keeping Muggles out, things Kanda had been considering himself not that long ago. The boy simply refused to do what they wanted, and if something didn’t change soon, they may have to intervene, even more than they already were. He knew the problem was troubling his Moyashi; he had so many things to try and take care of, so many things that had to happen just so without it being obvious that they had had anything to do with it, and only so many of those were things that others could help him with.

Finally, they arrived at the hill and it was time to think about other things.

Ghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghg

Mr Weasley was well aware that the conversation with Mr Diggory was nothing short of awkward. The man was as boastful as his son was modest, it didn’t matter the “small details” as he put it if there was something he could be prideful about he would continue on no matter how wrong or insulting he was. Mr Weasley didn’t even get to finish introductions before the man started on about various bits and pieces.

‘Must be nearly time,’ he interrupted before the situation got too out of hand. ‘Do you know whether we’re waiting for anymore, Amos?’

‘No, the Lovegoods have been there for a week already and the Fawcett’s couldn’t get tickets. There was supposed to be two other people who experienced some last-minute changes of plans and were meant to be camping on this hill, but I don’t see them so I guess something came up and they couldn’t make it.’

‘We are here, actually,’ came a rather icy voice from the White-haired boy who had introduced himself as Allen last night. ‘But perhaps we better wait for introductions until later; it’s almost time so we should start getting ready.’

Mr Weasley agreed full heartedly with the boy, and soon the portkey had activated and they were off to the Quidditch World Cup.

Ghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghg

Harry was not pleased when he landed in the tangle of limbs. Even less so when he saw that five of their party had managed to avoid the same fate. Both adults and the three children that were not part of the Weasley group where all standing upright.

No, Harry was not pleased to have Kanda smirking down at him while he tried to get away from Ron without breaking anything; he was not pleased at all.

Ghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghg

Mr Diggory understood, in the very back of his mind with all the other things he didn’t want to acknowledge, that his earlier behaviour was wrong. He knew that by interrupting Arthur and failing to notice the two boys he had offended them something shocking. He knew this but didn’t really care. They were just two boys after all; it wasn’t like their opinion _mattered_. At least that was what he had thought as he listened to Arthur and Basil talk about work and what campsites they were to go to.

‘About a quarter of a mile’s walk over there, first field you come to. Site manager’s called Mr Roberts. Diggory … second field … ask for Mr Payne. Now the other group that came through should be … Noah? Do I have that right?’ Mr Diggory silently agreed with that question, there was absolutely no way …

‘Yes, that right. We aren’t part of the Family but one of them is simply horrible at cards, a shame since he likes to bet so much. He wasn’t happy to have to book more tickets so late, but then he shouldn’t have wagered them if he didn’t want to lose them.’

Basil gulped, ‘with – with the Weasleys.’

‘Thanks Basil.’ Mr Weasley said as they walked off.

Mr Diggory stood frozen. Noah? Even if they weren’t part of the family; to be able to get tickets from them, to know them well enough to play cards with them, and at that age …

Suddenly Mr Diggory found himself re-evaluating the worth of the opinions of the two boys he had just insulted.

Ghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghg

They set up camp with the Allen and Kanda taking up the site next to them, they had their tent up in what seemed like seconds compared to the Weasleys and disappeared inside. The only time they saw them was at lunch.

The trio had just arrived with the water when the two came out of their tent and started rustling through various bags to pull out was looked like a portable gas stove. In the hour it took for the Weasley’s fire to get hot enough they alternated between listening to Mr Weasley introduce the ministry wizards walking by and watching Allen and Kanda prepare and eat lunch.

The first thing Hermione thought was that they must have done this before, many times, the second was that they were very skilled at making a lot out of nothing. She had seen them eat at school but that was nothing compared to this.

First was Kanda’s food, the exact same meal he always ate every time at Hogwarts. She watched as the two boys moved in harmony to cook what she had leaned was called “soba” perfectly.

Then came Allen’s food.

At school Allen had a habit of eating so that you could never quite figure out just how much he had eaten, seeming to be constantly filling and emptying his plate while never actually putting food in his mouth. Now she watched as a pot of water was brought out and filled with herbs and spices and some sort of meat and left to boil and turn into soup. She watched as various meats were removed from the bag to be put on a hot plate and cooked to perfection. While he was doing that Kanda was taking out what looked like a giant salad that was tossed and put aside. Finally, twenty sticks of something that looked like dough balls on skewers were pulled out and added to productions line of food, at some stage they had started another gas cooker.

The eggs and sausages that they ended up cooking looked rather dull in comparison.

Hermione was intrigued, the way they moved spoke of long practice; no moves wasted, never getting into each other’s way. She also noticed that while there was a lot of food most was already prepared or was easy to throw together. What troubled her most was that while their food was extravagant there was something about the way they made it that reminded her of old war movies she had seen with her dad once, something about the way they moved that reminded her of soldiers. Combined with the combat boots the scene made her feel a bit unnerved.

She had no way of knowing that Harry was thinking the same thing, comparing them to soldiers in some of Dudley’s games.

After a while Percy and the others arrived, followed by Ludo Bagman, and they all forgot about the feast the two boys seemed to be having.

The next time they made themselves known was when Ludo started talking about Gambling.

The moment the words “Fancy a flutter” left the larger man’s mouth, Kanda watched as his Moyashi’s head shot up, and he couldn’t help but groaned internally. He had known Allen for a long time, but there was one thing that he had learnt very early on and had only been reaffirmed the longer he knew him; never let the Moyashi gamble. It wasn’t that he lost; it was that he always won, with seemingly no exceptions. It didn’t matter if it was cards or horse races, Kanda had yet to see him lose a bet.

As the group continued talking Kanda watched Allen walk up, no one noticed, and decided that the best course of action would be to follow him and try and deter these people from making the same mistake that so many before them had.

After the twins had finished placing there bet Moyashi made his move.

‘Don’t suppose you would be willing to let me in on the wager?’ he said in his best non-threatening voice. When everyone turned to stare at him he held out a hand to the new comer. ‘My name is Allen Walker, I know who you are of course, Mr Bagman, and I was wondering if you would be willing to let me join the bet, or point me out to someone else who would?’ Kanda cringed, one thing he didn’t need was more people being tricked out of their life savings.

Mr Bagman smiled good naturedly at what he thought was a young boy playing at an adult’s game, the unfortunate fool.

‘I don’t see any reason not to,’ Bagman said over the top of Mr Weasley’s protests. ‘What do you want to gamble?’

‘I agree with Fred and George; Ireland will win but Krum will get the Snitch. As for the price … what’s the highest I can bet that you can pay me for when I win without going into debt?’ the boy was smiling, it wasn’t his fake smile but the shark grin he gave as he placed the winning hand on the table. This man was screwed.

Bagman raised an eyebrow at the boy and said a price no person could possibly pay. Kanda could see he was confident, he had to be, if he lost then once the odds were added in this man would be taking their place on the streets.

‘That’s what I’ll bet then,’ Allen said with his smile, everyone’s mouth fell open in shock. Kanda decided to intervene.

‘Idiot,’ he directed his words at adult, ‘back out now. Moyashi has already swindled enough people out of their life savings without adding you to the list.’

Mr Bagman turned his raised an eyebrow on him, probably wondering what he was going on about.

‘Brats never lost a bet, and you don’t have a hope of paying him back on this. Trust me when I say he’s damn near close to clairvoyant. If you don’t want to back out completely lower the price, or you’re a bigger idiot than I thought.’ Allen was glaring at him now for stealing his fun, but when it came to gambling, Black Allen came out, and he didn’t know how to show mercy.

Bagman was starting to look a little uncomfortable now. Kanda guessed he was wondering how a child who looked thirteen at most could gamble in the way he was hinting. Being clairvoyant was an art to be studied; natural born seers took a long time to train to the precision he was suggesting. Bagman probably couldn’t find it in himself accept that the words might be true.

But he relented.

‘Well, maybe it is a little mean to ask that much of a child, shall I say, fifty Galleons instead?’ Allen looked disappointed but nodded his acceptance. They looked rather surprised when he handed over the money at once. When he had his bit of paper, he walked off back to the tent with Kanda close at his heals. The two had plans for the day and were willing to leave the others to their discussions.

It wouldn’t do to tell them exactly what had happened to Bertha, those who needed to know had already read the signs; and those that chose not to would think them crazy if they actually said anything.

Ghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghg


	4. Chapter 4

Allen sat next to Kanda in the top box; along with the Weasley Group, a house-elf, some guy with an invisibility charm, a couple of Ministers of Magic from different countries, and the Malfoys. Everyone was too busy fussing over Harry and dealing with old rivalries to give much notice to them, Allen just sat quietly and let them make fusses of things.

He wondered what would happen if they were to suddenly become aware of even one of the names he had been called over the years, if someone were to tell them that those names belonged to him.

He knew it would be chaos not worth thinking about, so he didn’t think about it, and just settled back to watch the game.

Harry found it interesting talking to Winky when his only other experiences with house-elves were Dobby and Creature. None of them were similar in any manner and it was confusing trying to figure out what he could or could not say without offending the pour creature.

Oh well, he was here to watch a game. He wouldn’t think about house elves, strange people who weren’t human sitting in the same box, Ministers of Magic, or the fact that Malfoy had joined them. He was going to have fun no matter what.

Malfoy, for his part, noticed two students he suspected were Gryffindor second-years, or were they third-years now? He recognised them from last year when they had threatened to mutilate and/or traumatise him after he made a joke about Dementors and proved to be completely crazy. He didn’t know why they had reacted so strongly. He didn’t know, and didn’t care. He only cared about Harry Potter; Harry Potter and his stupid fame, and his stupid holier than thou attitude, and his stupid refusal to see Malfoy as a person, and his stupid Mudblood friend that kept beating him in every subject and making him look bad in front of his father.

And worst of all was that these stupid Mudbloods and blood traitors and that stupid stuck up Potter had something they didn’t even know he was missing; the assurance that their parents cared about them.

Ghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghg

Hermione watched the boy’s reactions to the Veela with something between amusement and concerned. All the adults were blocking their ears and the boys had a look in their eyes that made her suspect that they were about to do something stupid, or at least stupider that normal, and it was a suspicion that was soon confirmed.

As she watched them, however, she was also looking at Allen and Kanda; neither of whom was reacting in any way. She thought she may have read something about Veela while researching Hagrid’s case last year; something about they couldn’t attract those not interested in their sex …

Oh, right.

Allen and Kanda were _together_ , trying to flirt with them was like trying to flirt with her or Ginny for a creature with a Veela’s type of compulsion or allure, it wouldn’t work.

She also noticed, as she observed the two in their complete lack of interest, that Allen’s white hair was strangely reminiscent of the Veela; maybe they had found a clue.

She was side tracked from her thoughts, however, when Harry started making a move to jump off the stands.

Ghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghg

After Bagman had finished paying the Weasley boys their earnings he turned to see the smiling face of the white-haired boy from earlier. The boy held out his ticket and waited for his money.

Seeing his smiling face Bagman went pale as he vividly recalled the original amount he had set as the bid. If he had gone through with that he would be in a _tiny_ spot of bother right about now, more than he already was. He couldn’t help but feel ridiculously grateful to the dark-haired boy who was scowling from behind the white-haired imp. If that one hadn’t warned him he would currently be in more debt than he could ever pay back, even after several life times of servitude.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Bagman was wondering if it would be possible to put a ban on the boy or create laws to stop him doing what he was doing. When it came to gambling the child was a menace.

He then remembered that there were laws, he had just ignored them.

Curse his foolishness; one day he would have to learn.

Ghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghg

‘So, Yuu, what did you think of the Game?’ Allen’s quiet voice said as they trudged back to their tent after he had received his winnings, winnings he knew the true value of but didn’t comment on just yet.

‘It was incredibly dirty,’ was Kanda’s short reply, Allen smiled one of his rare smiles.

‘I was asking if you enjoyed it, BaKanda.’ Now Kanda was smiling, and if Allen’s true smiles were rare Kanda’s were even more so.

‘Of course I enjoyed it, but I wish it had lasted longer, though the way they were playing that might have been dangerous.’

Allen laughed softly as they entered their non-enhanced tent, pulling Kanda to the mattress they had set up.

‘Moyashi,’ Kanda growled in his ear, ‘What do you think you’re doing?’ He knew exactly what Allen was doing; he also didn’t think it was appropriate.

‘BaKanda, we have a few hours before the second event starts. Let’s take advantage of this time before we get busy again.’

Kanda could never say no to Allen for long.

Ghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghg

Allen was on watch when the “Fireworks” started. He was inside and waking Kanda quicker than you could say innocence. They arrived outside at the same time as the Weasleys’ group and went to stand next to them as they all watched what was happening. Allen felt sick to his stomach when he saw what those freaks were doing, even though he had known it was coming. It dragged to mind too many memories he would rather stay buried; he didn’t have time to have a breakdown at the moment, he had a job to do.

‘I’ll come fetch you when we’ve sorted this out!’ Mr Weasley was yelling at the children that he had brought with him, both to the match and out of the tent. With a nod Allen and Kanda also split up; Allen stayed just long enough to see Kanda get to the group of children before he took off after the adults.

‘What on earth are you doing here?’ Mr Weasley and several other officials shrieked when they saw the child running up to join them. Allen was well aware of how old he looked, he also knew that these people needed help and they were going to get it whether they liked it or not.

He looked at the child that was spinning; so small, so undeserving of the things it was being forced to go through for the resentment of others. That would be his first priority.

He lifted his wand and pointed it at the child. He could hear cursing around him as the adults assumed he was going to join the mob, but he ignored it, and started to chant under his breath a spell these people wouldn’t recognise even if they could hear it. Like all magic, it was the emotion behind it that offered fuel rather than the words spoken, and so as he spoke he concentrated on the need to protect. He was very relieved when he managed to finish the spell before the others started to act on their little misunderstanding.

The child started to fall.

But they didn’t fall down, and they didn’t fall fast; rather the child started to drift on a diagonal right down into Allen’s waiting arms. To the adults it must have been a strange sight, to watch the small boy catch a child that was even smaller. They watched as Allen’s wand was put away so that he could better hold and comfort the child that had started to cry; those that were close enough could see the glow of the burning fires that had been lit around the camp site reflected off those angry eyes, and it made them feel like they were staring into hell.

Then Allen held the child out to the closest official, who happened to be Mr Crouch.

‘If he gets hurt at all I will make the rest of your life miserable, I guarantee.’ With the lighting Allen knew he looked rather demonic, hopefully that would help convince this man to look after the child rather than chance him to someone else.

With his hands no longer full Allen once again turned his attention back to the mob and the people they were stringing along above. If they had noticed their missing “toy” they hadn’t reacted at all, still they continued to march and play with the ones they had left. Then Allen realised that while the mob was marching on the people around him seemed frozen, he glared at them.

‘I would have thought that you would have had better things to do at the moment than stare at me, like saving the rest of the family and arresting those responsible for this chaos.’

The adults seemed to regain their composure and the majority once again fell onto the moving mass of wizards and witches. A few stayed with him as he also turned his attention back to the three muggles still in the air, whether they were there to help or hinder him he didn’t know and didn’t care, he was busy and if they got in his way they would dealt with accordingly.

He needed to get the rest of the family down so the ministry wizards could do their work of catching those responsible without fear for the poor family already being tormented. There were many ways he could do it, but they all had a draw back. The spell he had used before took a lot of energy because he was so young, he could cast it once more before he would pass out from exhaustion.

Most of the other spells that a wizard was likely to be able to perform all had the same down side in this situation, and that was that with all the magic already being cast on the family, adding more would do more harm than good when they didn’t know exactly what had been used, especially if that spell was in direct conflict with those that were already in use, or some of the few that would literally cancel each other out or caused explosions when they collided. There was only really one way to get them down; put an end to the actions of these maniacs and catch them as they fell. There was, however, one more thing Allen could do before that.

Protection spells were his strength after all.

With these people so close to him it would probably be better to let them know what he was doing so he didn’t mumble this time; instead he spoke loudly and clearly as he cast his complicated spell. If he was paying attention to these officials, he probably would have heard surprise at his use of a spell that should be so very far above the knowledge of a child his age. The spell was intricate; something that would hover around these people and not interfere with other spells, but when those spells disappeared the spell would sink into the skin and stop them from moving in _any_ directions quicker than walking pace, effectively slowing their fall. The spell would also prevent any further spells from being cast.

It was not a spell a thirteen-year-old boy should be able to cast, most adults couldn’t do it, but then they could hardly complain as the spell would most likely be the one that saved these muggles’ lives. He suspected he heard the words “underage magic” from one of his stalkers but he really didn’t care, anyone who was worried about that at the moment didn’t deserve to be in the ministry in his opinion.

Now that the Muggles were safe he was free to do what he liked, in other words, destroy these people who thought it fun to laugh at the pain of others.

He fell on the mob in seconds, the wizards who had staid to watch following right behind him. Now that these wizards and witches, at least, knew that there was something protecting the muggles from a nasty fall they could attack the mob with a bit more ferocity. The spells that were cast were a little harder in terms of impact than the ones before. Allen was casting spells with the rest, but he was also resorting to physical moves when he deemed there use more effective. He knew he got stares caused by a full range of emotions from both parties, but he didn’t have the luxury of worrying about that right them. He had bigger problems to worry about.

Like his decreasing strength.

That first spell had taken a lot out of him, and all the spells and physical moves he continued to use was just making it worse. He didn’t know how long he was fighting for, or why the people in robs and masks suddenly started disappearing when they had been so insistent before. He was standing just long enough to watch the officials begin preparation that would allow them to catch the muggles safely after their slowed decent had brought them closer to the ground, but after that his vision went black and he knew no more.

Kanda was going to kill him.

Ghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghg

Kanda moved to follow Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione. They didn’t notice him following them until they reached the trees and turned back, they got rather a surprise when they saw him.

‘What are doing here?’ Ron almost shouted. Kanda glared at him.

‘Getting to safety, obviously,’ he muttered darkly. The question was stupid; everyone was heading in this direction, everyone but the ones heading to save the muggles.

Kanda turned around and looked behind him just in time to catch a glimpse of white running with the rest that had decided to fight the mob. The whole group looked back before they started to move again, Kanda with them. He knew they were suspicious, knew they wanted to know where Allen was, but they said nothing as they continued to move with the crowed in the dark.

Then Ron fell, and Kanda cursed him. The rest of the Weasley’s kept moving without noticing while the boy’s friends stayed to help, the group had split up. 

He hoped the Moyashi was having better luck.

He was worried; he was very worried about not having the boy at his side. Bad things happened when the two separated; this was something that had been ingrained in him. The last time they had split up had been when …

 _Don’t think about it_ , he told himself. _You actually need to be able to function to try and protect this idiotic trio_.

‘Well it’s not hard to with those feet.’ He turned with the rest of them to see the blond, not white, haired boy leaning against the tree. Draco Malfoy, fourth year Slytherin obsessed with Harry and his friends. Kanda recognised him from his highly inappropriate “Jokes” about Dementors last year, but probably would have known him anyway. Kanda and Allen didn’t know everyone, but they knew quite a few students in the school and Malfoy was famous in certain circles.

He watched the exchange from the shadows, blending into the background unnoticed. He was probably the only one who noticed that there was actual concern in the warning the boy gave, he didn’t agree with what the mob was doing. This boy was no different from Harry’s cousin, a boy that may have been good and kind if not for the poison his parents shed.

Parents.

‘Where’re your parents? Out there wearing masks, are they?’

The boy just smiled. ‘Well … if they were, I wouldn’t be likely to tell you, would I, Potter?’

Kanda was probably again the only one that noticed the pain in the boy’s eyes as he said it. Yes, it would hurt to come here with your family to do something _normal_ and then to have them abandon you to have fun with old colleagues. It would cut deep that your parents would rather do something that was likely to get them in trouble, arrested even, than to spend the night with their own son.

It wasn’t something you would likely admit to your enemies, that your parents hated muggles more than they loved you.

‘Oh, come on, let’s go and find the others.’ Hermione acted as the voice of reason.

‘Keep that big bushy head down, Granger,’ Malfoy threw the last warning after them.

Ghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghg


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously: ‘Keep that big bushy head down, Granger,’ Malfoy threw the last warning after them._

Kanda continued to follow them as they talked about the boy they had just past, none of them knowing just how broken he was. It took the trio a while to realise that they had lost the rest of their companions.

It was about the time that the trio came to this realisation that a girl from a group of teenagers standing nearby noticed them. She turned to them and started talking in French.

‘ _Où est Madame Maxime? Nous l’avons perdue_ _–’_ the girl started talking, the words roughly translated in Kanda’s head due the amount of time he had spent in other countries and around people who insisted he should be able to speak in more than two languages.

“ _Where is Madam Maxime? We have lost her –_ ” he thought that was the basics of it. Languages were Moyashi’s thing, not his.

‘Er – what?’ Ron really got on Kanda’s nerves, always had and, by the sound of that, always would.

‘Oh …’ the girl turned away, ‘’Ogwarts.’

Kanda spoke up then before she could get too far away.

‘Je ne l'ai pas vue.’ He thought that was what he wanted to say, it should be roughly right. The girl nodded so he got the point across at least.

They started walking again; the trio had looked surprised when they heard Kanda speak, whether because they had forgotten he was there or because he had spoken in French he didn’t know.

‘That girl was from Beaubatons, wasn’t she? She must have been.’ Hermione started.

‘Beaubatons?’ Harry asked. Kanda occasionally wondered at the boy’s ignorance, and then he remembered his upbringing and any surprise disappeared.

Ron interrupted Hermione’s explanation to bring them back to the problem at hand, it was then that they discovered Harry’s lost wand. There was a very short discussion about where it could have gotten to, but Kanda didn’t participate.

He had a new appreciation for the Moyashi’s skills after seeing the wand get pickpocketed by the person under an invisibility charm during the game. He also had a new lack of respect for the boy that had let his wand get taken so easily.

It was then that they ran into the house-elf Winky. Hermione and Ron began another argument that Kanda noticed Harry stayed out off. He wondered vaguely if the boy had told his friends he had a house-elf, and what Harry’s opinions were on what his friends were saying given the fact that he was the only one out of the three of them to have had anything close to regular contact with the elves.

If the trio actually succeeded in being friends him and Allen that year it would be an interesting discussion those three and Allen could have. Allen, after all, had some very specific and strange opinions about house-elves. Then again, such a discussion was also likely to end in screaming and blood shed, or at least rather injured feelings, as this particular topic was also one Allen was rather sensitive about.

Their discussion was interrupted by a bang and the group started moving a little faster, Kanda just hoped the Moyashi wasn’t doing anything stupid.

When they passed the Veela Kanda almost laughed, especially when Ron started shouting with the rest of them. He had never understood people’s fascination with Veela; they weren’t of a form that was in anyway appealing to him, what with the entire species being female, nor were they as beautiful as his Moyashi. Actually, considering what he knew about them and their origins, maybe he did understand; he just didn’t experience it the way others did.

Kanda took in Bagman’s appearance as he stepped out from behind the tree, the man looked awful. The Trio also looked surprised to see him, especially when he admitted to not knowing about the Riot going on. Kanda, on the other hand, was thinking about something Moyashi had said about the gold he had been paid after the match, and about Goblins cackling over a sack while everyone else ran in panic.

This was something he would have to think about. While he was developing a growing hatred for Ron he had a soft spot for the kind of trouble his twin brothers caused, at least when it wasn’t directed at him.

Kanda stayed standing and on high alert while the others slowly relaxed in the quiet. He noticed Harry was also standing slightly on guard, at least at first, but that disappeared when they started talking about Malfoy. This was why he was following these children; because they had no idea what it was like to fight, to be on the front lines of battle, to be in the middle of an attack with an unknown enemy.

Kanda was also keeping an eye on the invisible person in the trees, someone the others were completely unaware of, probably because they were distracted while talking about the broken boy from before. He wondered at how callouses these children, even Harry, were towards someone they didn’t even know.

Then again, he hadn’t been much better, once upon a time.

Finally, the children also became aware of the other presence, just as the man lifted Harry’s stolen wand and cast a spell.

‘ _MORSMORDRE!_ ’

Now things were going to go to hell.

Kanda moved with the others as they started trying to move away from the danger they only now perceived, and then helped Harry drag the other two down as the stunning spells ricocheted over their heads. He stood with them as Mr Crouch yelled about them being responsible, though everyone else seemed to think it unlikely.

Kanda watched the interactions between the ministry workers and the house elf. As the interactions about the specific casting of the spell and who was responsible continued, Kanda’s dislike for these fools who were supposed to help lead this country increased. He hated Mr Bagman’s incompetence, he was also disgusted by Mr Diggory’s behaviour; his rudeness, accusations and total disrespect for everyone and everything around him. He pitied Mr Crouch, but thought that his position and circumstance were no excuse for his behaviour, and he watched as the man found the person who was invisible and then acted as if the man wasn’t there.

After Mr Crouch so cruelly dismissed his elf as a form of resolution for the fiasco, Kanda spoke up for the first time during the resulting silence, and was greeted by a whole heap of wands pointed at him. He realised, with something between horror, amusement and despair, that none of these officials had noticed him standing with the other three children. It was kind of ridiculous.

‘What happened to the mob,’ that was all he had said.

‘Who the hell are you? And when did you get here?’ asked Mr Crouch, Kanda couldn’t help the look that came over his face.

‘Are the lot of you blind? I’ve been here the entire time you were talking.’ Kanda growled.

‘That’s Kanda,’ Hermione answered, ‘He’s been with us since we entered to wood.’

Bagman was looking at him, Mr Diggory was also looking at him, both had that look of “I’ve seen you before but can’t think where” and it was annoying. Kanda sighed before he addressed the Ministry workers.

‘I came here with Allen Walker,’ Kanda wondered if the trio realised it was the first time he had called the boy by name in their presence. ‘We travelled by the same Portkey as Mr Diggory and Allen made a bet against Bagman.’ He watched as the looks of confusion on the two men’s face cleared up, and then Mr Diggory went pale.

‘You’re the one that arrived under the name Noah.’ Suddenly all the Ministry workers were losing colour. Kanda cursed in his head, why did all these people insist on associating them with that lot?

‘Moyashi won the Tickets of one of them in a bet. Speaking of Moyashi, have you lot seen him? Boy this high with white hair? Can’t miss him.’ He watched the looks that passed over some of these people’s faces and felt his stomach drop.

‘He’s in one of the medical tents,’ the woman who had pointed out that they were children said. Kanda started to feel a little sick. ‘He did a marvellous job of helping us deal with the rioters; after they disappeared he fainted from exhaustion, nothing to worry. I’ll take you to him if you want.’ The woman had a kind look on her face. He heard Mr Weasley say they were also leaving and asking for Harry’s wand back, then they all left together.

Hermione was talking about house-elves again. ‘- it was like she wasn’t even human!’

‘Well, she’s not,’ Kanda was filled with hate towards the red head for that comment. He knew that Harry had heard them say they weren’t human, knew that the boy had told his friends, knew they were suspicious of them; yet this boy said that the house-elf wasn’t human as if that excused all the things that had been done to her.

Thoughts of his Moyashi were all that stopped him from turning around and killing the boy right then and there, he was never happier than when they split ways.

They arrived at the tent and there was his Moyashi, sleeping soundly with only a few cuts and bruises. Kanda wanted to kill him for allowing himself to get like that, the stupid idiot was supposed to be careful. Kanda wasn’t sure if he was more angry or relieved to see him alright.

‘He was excellent, the way he fought; I don’t think I’ve seen anything like it,’ one of the medi-witches was saying. ‘There was this one spell that he used but they don’t know what it was; he cast it on the smallest child and it negated all the spells on him and got him down.’ Kanda nodded vaguely, he knew the spell that Allen had most likely used, and it would explain why he had collapsed.

After a while other wizards and witches came in and started asking questions he couldn’t or wouldn’t answer, he was rather annoyed at how noisy they were being.

Then their “adopted sister” came to pick them up and suddenly there were no more questions, no more people being nosy. Their sister simply asked for a list of questions they wanted answered and she would return it to them before her brothers left for Hogwarts and they were on their way, Allen in her arms.

Just sometimes Kanda was glad they had friends in high places, not often, but sometimes.

Ghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghg

Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived back at the tent, explained what happened, and had some of their questions answered. It was a very informative conversation about Voldemort and his followers, “death eaters”. It was informative on another matter as well.

‘Who was that boy, Dad?’ Charlie asked as the others were shoed back to bed. ‘The white-haired kid who did all that damage to the Death Eaters?’

The trio looked at each other as they walked away, white haired kid? Damage to Death Eaters?

Mr Weasley hesitated before answering. ‘I think that was Allen.’ There was a moment of silence and the trio guessed the three other adults were staring at him.

‘Allen? As in the Kid that stayed at our place yesterday; the one that knew Mr Camelot?’ Percy sounded stunned.

‘The camp site was booked under Noah as well, though both of them deny they’re part of the family, they’re definitely connected in some way.’ Mr Weasley told him.

Bill gave a low whistle. ‘It would explain something if he was part of the family, they’re all ridiculous. Wonder why they would lie about it though?’ he muttered.

Mr Weasley suddenly sounded brisk. ‘Well, it’s something we can wonder about later, though I doubt we would ever understand. Come on, let’s get some sleep.’

And that was the end of the conversation.

Later, Harry lay in bed and thought about some of the many things had happened or been brought to his attention recently while he tried to go to sleep. He thought about the mark, his scar hurting, and Sirius. He realised that he should probably send a letter home to tell him he was alright, especially if news spread as fast as Mr Weasley was hinting. He wondered if he would even have time to send a note or if Sirius would just suddenly rock up at the Weasley’s to check on him.

The last thing he thought as he drifted off to the sound of Charlie’s snores was that he would have to get Hermione to look up this “Noah” group, whoever they were.

Ghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghg

After Harry arrived back at the Burrow and while Mr Weasley and Percy were heading back out to the Ministry, Harry had to ask a question.

‘Mrs Weasley, is there a very quick way for me to contact Sirius? It’s just … if he sees that before he knows I’m alright he might get worried about me, like you did about all of us.’ Harry muttered. Mrs Weasley suddenly looked horrified.

‘Oh goodness! I didn’t even think about that at all!’ Mrs Weasley was now distracted enough to let Mr Weasley out the door. ‘Of course, you and Hermione should contact your Guardians! What was I thinking?’ with that he was bundled towards the fire place after the other two had left. There Mrs Weasley showed him how to use the Floo powder to have a conversation.

Harry stuck his head into the fire place to be greeted by a rather surprised Creature.

‘Creature, is Sirius home?’ Harry tried to sound calm while he said it. Creature didn’t have time to respond before Sirius burst into the room with the _Daily Prophet_ in a white knuckled grip and his face pale. He took one look at Harry poking out of the fire place and collapsed against the wall.

‘Hey, Sirius, I see you saw the paper.’ Harry almost wanted to laugh at the look on his Godfathers face, but the situation was really not appropriate for laughing.

‘Harry, thank god. Are you okay? Are the Weasleys? What the hell happened?’ Harry was now very glad that he hadn’t laughed, Sirius looked as if he was about to order him home.

‘I’m fine, Sirius, everyone’s fine. It was just some people being stupid. Don’t worry about it.’

‘I bloody well will worry about it, Harry! I have lost more people than I can count under that bloody mark!’

That sentence continued on to an hour-long debate, with Sirius all but demanding that Harry pack his bags and come home and Harry trying to calm him down. Eventually Harry managed to talk Sirius out of making any rash decisions (finding a way over to the Weasleys to drag him back himself) and convince him that he would be safe at the Weasleys for the one week that remained of the Holidays. Finally, he was able to return the use of the fire place to the Weasleys.

‘Thank you, Mrs Weasley, sorry I took so long.’ Harry said to her after he found her in the kitchen.

‘That’s fine, Harry, though I was wondering what was happening. Maybe it would have been better if I had just sent you through?’

‘If you had he wouldn’t have let me come back. He was very worried about what he read in the paper. Where are Hermione and Ron?’ he quickly changed the subject.

‘In Ron’s room I think.’ With that Harry excused himself to go and talk to his friends.

‘What are you smiling for?’ Ron asked.

‘Nothing,’ Was Harry’s reply, he could hardly say that he hadn’t stopped smiling since Sirius had started shouting about how worried he had been. The Dursleys would have asked why he hadn’t done them a favour and died. ‘Any way, there was something I wanted to tell you about.’ And with that he told them about his scar hurting, including Sirius’s reaction. That continued for a while before Harry brought up predictions.

‘You remember what professor Trelawney said? Last Year?’ Hermione got an interesting look on her face but didn’t comment. She was known for her scepticism about Trelawney being a true seer, but that incident had her questioning that. She didn’t truly believe the woman, but she no longer dismissed everything she said out right.

‘Well, after Peter was revealed Allen came up behind me and asked if I understood the second Prophecy yet. That prophecy said the Dark Lord would rise again … _greater and more terrible than ever before_ ... and he'd manage it because his servant was going to go back to him … and soon after Trelawney said that, Wormtail escaped.’ There was silence for a little while before Hermione spoke again.

‘You do realise that once again we start looking into something and Allen comes up. We said last year we would look into those two, and then we got distracted. When it occurred to us to look into them again we found out about them being … together … and kind of decided against further investigation. But this is getting ridiculous, somethings I wonder if they’re _trying_ to make us suspicious. This year we need to look into them, not half-heartedly but actually _try_ to make friends with them and figure them out.’ Ron and Harry agreed, and Harry promised that he would start looking for the list they had made the year before. Then Ron mentioned Quidditch and the two boys left.

Ghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghg


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously: ‘…This year we need to look into them, not half-heartedly but actually try to make friends with them and figure them out.’ Ron and Harry agreed, and Harry promised that he would start looking for the list they had made the year before. Then Ron mentioned Quidditch and the two boys left._

The rest of the time until they had to go to Hogwarts passed rather peacefully, with only a few small hiccups like Ron’s dress robes and some guy called Mad-eye and the trip over, but other than that things passed rather smoothly up until they got on the train.

Why things insisted on happening on the train the trio would never know, they just knew that for the first time since the Black and White Duo had arrived at Hogwarts they were sitting in a compartment looking rather unhappy.

Ghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghg

Kanda walked into the bedroom to see Allen sitting up and looking at papers. He was not allowed to leave the bed, and had been yelled at most severely once already when he had tried. His response had been to ask if he could have everything brought to him then, since they wouldn’t let him go to it.

Now Allen was looking at all the bits and pieces with a look that said quite clearly that something was wrong.

‘So many dead and I can’t save them all,’ it was a mutter Allen probably hadn’t expect to be heard.

Kanda snorted and Allen jumped.

‘Then don’t try to.’ Allen looked pained at his statement; this was something they would never agree on. Before Allen could comment Kanda started talking again.

‘We have to ride the train this year. No idea why, don’t particularly care, but we’re riding it “whether we like it or not” as they said.’

Allen let out a soft groan.

‘I hate trains. Why can’t we just use the Ark?’

‘I just said that I have no idea and I that I don’t care, or were you too stupid to listen, Moyashi?’ Allen smiled.

‘BaKanda, I’m smarter than you.’ Kanda also smiled and sat on the bed with him after moving the papers. The Ministry was a group of idiots, they seemed intent on doing stupid things and Kanda would never understand the Beansprout’s obsession with saving hopeless people.

And so it was that the two of them found themselves sitting in a train compartment with the Idiot Trio. They were not happy.

Ghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghg

Ron, Harry and Hermione entered their Compartment after saying goodbye to find that two other people had joined them. Allen Walker and Yuu Kanda were sitting as far from the door as they could get and looked as if they would rather be jumping out the window than traveling on the train. There was a short silence as the trio tried to process what they were seeing.

‘Umm, hello,’ Hermione finally decided to start conversation.

‘Hello, Hermione, Harry, it’s good to see you again. We didn’t get much of a chance to talk the last time we saw each other, did we?’ Allen was smiling at them, ever the polite one. Or, almost polite.

‘Hey! Why’d you ignore me?’ Ron gaped at them. ‘What’s the big idea? This is our compartment and it was our dinner you landed on the last time we saw you, what right do you have to barge in and completely ignore me?’

‘My apologies, Ronald,’ Allen’s voice dropped a few degrees, ‘I’m just not very fond of you at the moment.’ The trio stared at him. ‘Just give me a little time to get over certain things and I will be right back to acknowledging your presence.’

‘What things-’

‘Shh!’ Hermione cut him off. They then heard a rather interesting conversation about Malfoy going to Durmstrang before Hermione shut the door and they all go comfy in their seats. The trio then had an interesting conversation about other schools, with only minor inputs from the Duo.

‘… Well, everyone who’s read _Hogwarts: A history_ , anyway.’

‘Just you, then,’ Ron said, and probably would have continued if not for Allen’s interruption.

‘And us, and all of Ravenclaw, and most students that could get their hands on it when we were in our first year. So, it would be more accurately everyone _but_ you.’ Allen said in a voice that sounded both polite and threatening at the same time. No one, not even Kanda, was sure how he managed to pull it off.

There was silence until Harry spoke.

‘And me. So – how do you hide a place like Hogwarts?’ the trio then continued to discuss the various ways that buildings could be hidden. The second time the duo spoke up again was when Ron once again opened his mouth, this time about Malfoy.

‘… Shame his mother likes him …’

‘You really need think before you start speaking allowed, Ronald, or you might just get yourself into something you can’t get out of. I would also recommend not talking about things you don’t understand.’ Allen was once again the one who spoke. For the first time it clicked in Harry’s brain that Allen was _always_ the one that spoke, Kanda almost never spoke unless Allen had said something and already dragged them into the conversation.

Ron glared at Allen, ‘what’s that supposed to mean? You didn’t seem too keen on him either last year.’

‘Last year I cautioned him against doing the exact same thing you’re doing now. It was never anything personal against him, I just can’t stand idiots.’ He seemed to think for a split second before continuing, ‘with the exception of Kanda.’

The trio looked at him and Kanda raised an eyebrow, but none of them said anything.

‘You … don’t hate Malfoy?’ Harry finally managed to speak. Allen looked at him.

‘I don’t know him well enough, and I doubt you do either.’ He said.

‘Oh, I do, trust me,’ Ron started. ‘He’s evil and selfish and slimy, always has been and always will be.’

And Allen was smiling, but it wasn’t a happy smile or even an empty smile, like so many of his were. It was a sad smile like the one Hermione’s Grandpa had given her when she was talking about a kid she didn’t like; it was the smile of a person who had seen so much more and knew so much better and was watching a child repeat all their mistakes.

‘Do you think people are ever born evil, Ronald?’

‘Some are,’ he muttered. Allen’s face didn’t change.

‘Have you ever seen a baby, Ronald? Have you ever seen an infant; tiny, pink and wailing for their mother? So fragile they can die if you hold them too tight, so week they can’t sit up by themselves, have you ever seen a small, pink human and thought “that kids going to grow up to destroy the world”? I bet you haven’t.

‘No child is born evil, Ronald. Some just never get the chance to be good. Some have poison whispered in their ears from the moment they are born, put there by parents or caregivers. Some will have something happen, something that will darken their hearts and make them think that the only way to help people is to hurt them. Some are simply weak; they are not born bad, they simply do not have the strength to turn from darkness.’ Harry suddenly thought of Wormtail, but he wasn’t sure why.

‘Some people are strong; some people will cling to light no matter what, but these people are usually the minority.

‘So no, Ronald, I do not know Malfoy well enough to hate him and I don’t think you do either. I do, however, know him well enough to pity him. I pity the boy whose parents only ever taught how to hate and not to love. Imagine having parents that told you that you had to hate someone just because of how they were born but never said I love you. Parents that wanted to send you as far away as possible just so that you could learn how to hurt people better.

‘You say it’s a shame his mother likes him? I think he wouldn’t be the way he was if his father bothered to let him know he shared the sentiment.’ There was silence in the compartment, before Kanda let out a snort and Allen sighed.

‘Yes, Kanda, I know your opinion.’

‘What’s his opinion?’ Hermione asked.

Kanda glared at her, ‘the opposite.’ He stated simply. The trio looked confused and Allen smiled again.

‘Kanda believes that, rather than no person being born bad, no person is born good. Kanda thinks if it’s human than its evil, with extremely rare exceptions that usually get killed before they can actually make a difference.’

No one could find words after that, Harry didn’t think there were any and was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to voice them if there were. He was thinking about Dudley and how different he was away from his mother and father. He was also thinking about his upbringing in a family that hated Magic and how, when you thought about it, the Malfoys weren’t that different from the Dursleys.

He was also remembering Allen’s reaction to Dementors and was trying to imagine something a person could survive that would cause this kind of outlook on life and that kind of trauma. He was coming up blank.

Hermione was trying to picture her parents raising her to hate something that completely, trying to picture her parents not saying I love you every day.

And Ron, Ron was really starting to hate these two. He wasn’t sure why, but they seemed to rub him the wrong way, get under his skin and make him twitch.

The silence continued as the lunch trolley came and Harry tried to buy Cauldron Cakes for everyone, but Allen and Kanda politely declined. Then Allen bought almost everything on the trolley and proceeded to eat it all while Kanda just pulled something out of his bag muttering something about “too sweet” and the trio couldn’t help but stare.

Eventually several of the Trio’s friends started wondering around and looking in. Allen and Kanda were stared at, and then ignored as Allen was clearly asleep and Kanda seemed instant upon glaring at everyone who stopped by. They were even ignored by Malfoy when he made his usual appearance.

Harry watched Malfoy prance and preen and insult them as he hinted at things they didn’t know about, and he thought about what Allen had said. He also remembered his behaviour when he and Draco had first met.

Malfoy had been a self-centred little prat, there was no way around that, but Harry hadn’t said anything to him about it. As Malfoy insulted people Harry knew he hadn’t told him to stop, hadn’t stood up to the blond about the people that he was talking about, he had just refused the other boys friendship without giving a reason as to why.

Would things have been different if he had told Malfoy what he was saying was wrong in the dress shop? Or if he had told the boy that the reason he didn’t want to be friends was because he was rude, rather than just implying that he was the wrong sort and probably insulting him the process?

Harry didn’t know; he suspected he never would.

Ron, on the other hand, thought that Allen couldn’t be more wrong after that conversation. Malfoy was a git and Ron didn’t care how or why, nothing would change that.

The rest of the train ride proceeded with Ron fuming and Allen sleeping, finally it was nearly time to arrive and the trio changed into their school robes (the duo were already wearing theirs) and Kanda woke Allen. Just before he did Harry could have sworn he heard the other boy whimper, but he managed to convince himself it was just his imagination.

The five of them walked off the train together and into a down poor. Allen hitched his cloths higher and for the first time Harry realised he had his snake wrapped around his neck. Harry concentrated on the two and was able to hear the quiet conversation that was going on.

“ _It’s cold, why couldn’t you have left me in the suitcase?”_

_“Because you would be cold there to, and you would suffocate.”_

Harry had quite forgotten about Maria; he had also forgotten that Kanda didn’t have a familiar anymore as his last one had had turned out to be Harry’s Godfather.

Harry pushed it from his mind as he said hello to Hagrid and moved towards the horseless carriages. He watched as the two younger students did a double take when they saw the carriages before climbing to one hesitantly (they wouldn’t fit in the same one as them) and wondered what that was about. Then he put that from his mind as well with the resolution to add it to the list later as their carriage moved forward.

Ghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghg

Kanda had sat through the conversation the trio had with Moyashi, he listened to his Moyashi’s speech and couldn’t help the snort he let out afterwards. That was the one thing the two of them would never agree on, and yet it was the Moyashi’s opinion on the subject that made him love him even more. The two were complete opposites in every way, and they complimented each other brilliantly. His Moyashi was everything he wished he was, and Kanda was everything needed to balance the Moyashi out.

Kanda watched as the Moyashi fell asleep, the boy hated trains and the memories they dragged up, it was probably best that he slept through it and Kanda would just have to hope he didn’t have a nightmare. Of course, because Moyashi was sleeping it meant that Kanda couldn’t, so he had to listen to the useless prattle of these people as they talked about the Quidditch game and international teams versus individual players. It amazed him how easily they cast away the events that followed that particular event.

When they were just about to arrive the Moyashi had started to slip into a nightmare. He recognised the signs as his breathing sped just slightly and he whimpered in his sleep. Kanda woke him quickly before it got too bad, though he would have had to soon anyway.

He watched as his Moyashi had to lift his robs higher to try and keep the snake around his neck warm, a snake that was more trouble than she was worth in Kanda’s opinion.

Maria was surprisingly protective of the Moyashi, and refused to admit it. Whether at home or at school there was nothing she loved more than to lie curled up around his neck or just continuously wrap around his body. She had her own bag she insisted on being carried in when they were moving or just ran loose in whatever alley they were sleeping in at the time. He could hear her now as they moved through the rain, probably complaining about the cold and wishing she was in Moyashi’s suitcase, but if he had actually left her there they never would have heard the end of it.

Kanda and Allen sometimes wondered what Cross would think about Maria given what they had named her, then they realised they didn’t care what that bastard thought.

They had to split from the group when they arrived at the carriages because, apparently, they only sat four. When they both saw what was pulling them they did a double take; Thestrals, the carriages were being pulled by Thestrals. They both knew they weren’t dangerous, but it was still interesting to watch the strange creatures being ignored by the majority of the students.

Once they were seated and the carriage was moving, Kanda watched the Moyashi cast warming and water repellent spells on Maria and heard her hiss of appreciation. Kanda wasn’t a parselmouth but he knew her well enough to guess.

This was going to be an interesting year.

Ghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghg

**Author's Note:**

> Allen and Kanda are fictional characters and don't necessarily reflect my opinions. they also have a lot of issues and so might have some rather bizarre ideas or opinions that other people might not agree with. just putting that out there to cover my bases.


End file.
